


Dimples

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dimples, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Underage Drinking, or at least attempts at phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Danny's dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i was drunk when i wrote this. shhh

**did you know you have dimples?**

Danny stared at his phone, wondering if he really needed to reply.

**because you do. and they are cuuuuute1**

**when yous mile, the sun shines okay?**

**that's how magical your dimples are**

**forget moutnain ash. those babies could stop anyone in their track**

**i wanna lick em**

"Are you drunk?" he asked as soon as Stiles answered his phone.

"Maaaaaaybe."

Oh God.

"Why are you drunk?"

It was a Wednesday night. Danny was busy studying for Chem. He thought Stiles was doing the same at his house (since they could no longer study together, it never ended well. Or rather, it ended well in that they usually forgot about studying and made out on Stiles's bed but got absolutely no studying done kind of not well).

"Scott." The s slurred a little.

"Is that supposed to be an explanation, Stiles?"

Danny heard giggling through the phone and grinned. Stiles made a cute drunk.

"Allison."

Funny how that name was answer enough for anyone who knew Scott.

"They break up again?"

It was silent for so long, Danny wondered if Stiles had fallen asleep. Then a muffled, "he can't see you nodding your head, idiot" came through. Danny laughed at that.

"I didn't think werewolves could get drunk."

"Can't. But I can. It's a show of solidarity, man. Pour one out for my homies."

"Jesus, Stiles."

"So anyway, Scott is over here crying into my pillow about dimples and it got me thinking. You have dimples."

"Yeah. I know."

"Me too. I know, too."

"I gathered that from the texts, Stiles."

There was more giggling and Scott mumbling in the background and Danny was suddenly, weirdly, jealous. If Stiles wasn't going to study, he should've came over to Danny's. It would've been more fun. Not that hearing drunk Stiles wasn't fun, but. There was only so much "fun" to be had over the phone. Especially with another person present during the phone conversation.

"Yup. Dimples. Man, you've got great dimples. I wanna do things to those dimples. Dirty things. Things involving my dick, Danny. My dick!"

A yelled _"Stiles!"_ came through the line.

"What? Like you don't want to do dirty dick things to Allison's dimples? Don't lie to me, man. S'not my fault she probably wouldn't let you, even if you were still together."

Danny wondered what kind of "dirty dick things" Stiles meant.

"It's not nice to rub it in Scott's face that he isn't with Allison right now."

"I guess. You know what is nice though? Rubbing things in your face. You know what kinds of things I'm talking about, Danny?"

_"No, Stiles!"_ That was Scott.

"What things?" Danny couldn't help it. Hearing Stiles all adorably stumbling and slurring over his words was kind of a turn on. Who knew?

Stiles took a deep breath. "Dick things."

_"I said no!"_

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My dick all over your face."

Stiles was going to be so embarrassed when he remembered what he said, if he even remembered. Danny was sure Scott would remind him later. If not, Danny sure would.

"Rubbing against your dimples. Make sure you smile so I can press against them, Danny."

Shit. That was...a lot hotter than it had any right being.

He should not be encouraging this. Not with Scott in the same room as Stiles. And not with how little they'd yet to do together. Stiles was so new to all this and Danny didn't want to take advantage.

"I will." The words just kind of escaped his mouth.

Well, hell.

"Good. Smile with my cock in your face, baby. Do your dimples show when you suck dick, baby?"

_"Oh my God, Stiles if you don't shut up -"_

Danny'd never been one to like the endearment, but it was sure doing things to him now.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out."

"Yeah we will. How bout you come over here right now so we can see."

_"Have you forgotten I'm still here, Stiles? Stiles!"_

Danny pressed a hand to his dick which was starting to tent his warm up pants.

"And then I'll make sure to come all over those cute little dimples -"

_"That's it!"_

" -see them fill up -"

Stiles cut off abruptly. Danny guessed Scott had had enough of Stiles's drunkenly phone sexing Danny. Too bad.

\--

"I hate life."

Stiles was slumped over his desk, eyes closed and mouth drawn up in a grimace.

"Hungover?"

"The next time Scott and Allison break up do not let me do something as stupid as get drunk enough for the both of us."

Harris walked in and Stiles managed to sit up enough to avoid the man's rude comments. Harris was always picking on Stiles. Danny sort of hated it. A lot.

"Are you sure?" Danny whispered, getting as close to Stiles's ear as he dared.

Stiles nodded as Harris began passing out their exam.

"Because I was hoping you'd finish telling me what kind of dirty dick things you wanted to do to my dimples later today."

The loud thud the entire class heard was Stiles's ass hitting the ground after flailing out of his chair.

Harris sneered, "Stilinski. Really?"

"Sorry."

Once Stiles was seated again he turned to Danny. "So all of that wasn't a dream, huh?"

"Nope."

"Oh my God."

"Yup."

"Can we just forget I said any of that?"

"Nope."

Stiles looked so frightened, Danny almost felt bad for teasing him.

"We still need to find out if you can see my dimples when I suck your dick."

Stiles fell out of his chair again.


End file.
